Master processing apparatuses perform a master processing operation, such as laminating, adhesive transfer, magnet making, and other such operations, on a master (such as a photograph, printout, business card, or any other selected substrate or document). Each master processing apparatus includes a master processing assembly and a pair of feed rolls which hold the supply of stock materials. “Feed roll” is a generic name which may refer to a roll of a film (such as a clear laminating material), a roll of masters or a roll of backing material that carries an adhesive. “Stock material” is a generic name for the sheet of material that is wound around the roll. The feed rolls are often mounted in a cartridge which is itself mounted on the frame. A master processing assembly is provided in the frame and the stock materials on the feed rolls are unwound and fed into the master processing assembly. An actuator may be included in the apparatus to operate the master processing assembly. For example, a power-operated or, alternatively, a hand-operated actuator may be included in the apparatus to actuate the master processing assembly. A master to be processed is fed into the master processing assembly and the master processing assembly causes, for example, adhesive from one or both the stock materials to adhere to the master.
In laminating operations, for example, both stock materials are laminating films that are coated with pressure-sensitive or heat-sensitive adhesive and these films are applied to opposing sides of the master and adhere to the master or to each other (if the films are larger than the master). In adhesive transfer operations, one of the stock materials is a release liner on which a layer of adhesive is coated and the other is an aggressive or non-aggressive mask. During the operation, the adhesive on the release liner is transferred to one side of the master and, if the mask substrate is aggressive (i.e. has an affinity for adhesive bonding), then any excess adhesive will transfer to the mask substrate, which is then peeled off to expose the master on the release liner and remove the excess adhesive. For further details on these operations, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,610,665, 7,261,790, 5,580,417 and 5,584,962, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In some master processing apparatuses, for example those wherein the adhesive is pressure sensitive, the master processing operation may comprise applying pressure to the adhesive and the master. This pressure may be applied through the use of a pair of pressure applying rollers. In embodiments of master processing apparatuses, it may be desirable to have an adjustable spacing between the pair of pressure applying rollers, so that masters of varying thickness may be processed in the master processing operation. It may also be desirable for the pressure to be generally constant throughout the master processing operation, which may, for example, ensure uniformity in the adhesive transfer to the master. The ability to open a spacing between the pair of pressure applying rollers so that a master can be placed and arranged therein prior to the start of the master processing operation may also be beneficial to those in operating the master processing apparatus. At other times, the application of a greater amount of pressure may also be useful, for example, to ensure proper transfer of pressure sensitive adhesive, or to apply pressure from both sides of a two-sided master.
The present application endeavors to provide an improved architecture for a master processing assembly that addresses these and other desires.